<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope Is The Thing With Feathers by R_Atchet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018535">Hope Is The Thing With Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Atchet/pseuds/R_Atchet'>R_Atchet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Giving someone a feather means a whole lot let's be real, Letters, M/M, Romance, Tender lovemaking by the end, Wing Grooming, Крылья, Письма, нежная сцена любви в финале, от друзей к возлюбленным, романтика, свое перо кому попало не отдают</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Atchet/pseuds/R_Atchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соблюдая конспирацию, Азирафель и Кроули не смеют видеться чаще,  чем раз в несколько десятилетий. Чтобы скрасить время от встречи до встречи, ангел предлагает начать переписку и дарит Кроули перо из своего крыла, которое демон может использовать в качестве писчего. В ответ Кроули отдает собственное перо, пребывая в уверенности, что Азирафель не осознаёт значимости подобного жеста. Время покажет, насколько он ошибается...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Действие первое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372759">Hope Is The Thing With Feathers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne">Gefionne</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Надежда - из пернатых,<br/>
Она в душе живет<br/>
И песенку свою<br/>
Без устали поет...<br/>
Э. Дикинсон<br/>
<i>(Перевод А.Г. Гаврилова) </i></p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Глава I<br/>
Действие  первое<br/>
Лондон, 1609. </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Правила игры были известны обоим: многажды оговоренные предосторожности неукоснительно соблюдались, но, несмотря ни на что, раз в несколько десятилетий обязательно наступал день, когда Кроули отваживался тайком пересечь город, чтобы, легко и бесшумно взлетев по лестнице на второй этаж скромного домика в Ист-Сайде, трижды постучать в  дверь, за которой в крохотной, полной книг квартирке жил <i>его</i> ангел.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Три легких удара - их тайный шифр: достаточно костяшками пальцев коснуться истертого дерева, и острый слух <i> его</i> ангела различит стук.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Конечно, если быть до конца откровенным, Азирафель, то есть ангел, не был по-настоящему <i>его</i>... Зато он был единственным бессмертным созданием, с которым Кроули хотелось проводить время.  Все остальные - будь то легионы ада или ангелы небесные - были ему в тягость; демоны - по очевидным причинам, что же до небожителей... Они казались ему приторно, тошнотворно скучны, и это, вероятно, стало одной из причин его давнего бунта.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Однако Азирафель... Он вовсе не походил на своих собратьев. Однажды на заре времен Кроули убедился в этом, когда белое крыло заботливо простерлось над ним, укрывая от непогоды.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Друзьями им было не стать, но и врагами они тоже не были изначально, хотя последнего от них, несомненно, ожидали. Вообще говоря, от них много чего ожидали, но на все вопросы давно были придуманы и даны исчерпывающие ответы.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Полная ясность.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Века, проведенные на Земле, научили обоих искусству молчаливого пренебрежения авторитетами и со временем обратились в эту опасную связь - по крайней мере, так представлялось Кроули.<br/>
</p>
  <p> По всей вероятности, его видение происходящего было весьма далеко от объективности: чем дольше продолжалось их знакомство, тем крепче становилась его привязанность к Азирафелю, пока не переросла в то, что существа низшего порядка (читай: смертные) называют... любовью.<br/>
Демоны не любят - ни вещи, ни людей. Азирафель, правда, занимая пограничную позицию в иерархии демонских воззрений, ни тем, ни другим, строго говоря, считаться не мог... А Кроули, буде нужно, в поиске обходных путей себе не отказывал.<br/>
</p>
  <p> В день, когда Кроули отважился постучать в дверь Азирафеля, облака -  серые и плотные, как пыльное ватное одеяло, - затянули небо Лондона. Так даже лучше, приятнее: старая добрая Англия, где ни крупицы лишней, ни грана солнечного света.<br/>
</p>
  <p>То ли дело Рим!  Кроули вспомнилось, как омрачали пребывание в Вечном городе палящие лучи, от которых не спасали даже тёмные стекла очков. Он так сроднился с дымчатыми линзами, так привык прятаться за ними от любопытных и любопытствующих, что и в присутствии Азирафеля не смел обнажить взгляда. Кроули напрасно гнал от себя мысль, что на самом деле стыдился, скрывал нечто важное, - знаки, определяющие его естество.  Пусть сам он был проклят, запятнан, замаран, но он никогда бы не позволил даже тени своего крыла пасть на ангела.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Итак, три тихих удара по дереву - его услышали. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из-за двери, Азирафель спешно приводил себя в порядок;  он всегда соблюдал приличия, но интересная книга неизменно заставляла его позабыть обо всём.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Вдруг щелкнул замок, и на пороге появился ангел, ожидаемо растрепанный, в домашней льняной рубахе. Кроули узнал его особенный взгляд - блуждающий, немного мечтательный, потерянный, нездешний - взгляд увлеченного читателя, которого беззастенчиво вырвали из плена увлекательного манускрипта.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Ой, Кроули! - проговорил он,  часто моргая, точно спросонья. - Тебя увидеть я не ожидал. Прости, неужели я забыл о какой-то нашей договоренности? Мы разве что-то планировали?<br/>
- Нет, ангел, ничего, просто визит вежливости. Давно не виделись... - ответил Кроули, демонстрируя искусно запечатанную бутылку вина, которая нынче утром чудесным образом материализовалась у него на столе прямиком из Италии. - Я подумал, как насчет выпить?..<br/>
</p>
  <p>Азирафель посмотрел на бутылку, затем  перевел взгляд на Кроули:<br/>
- А который, собственно, час? Не рановато ли для выпить? Боже, боже... я совсем забыл о времени. Зачитался... Казалось, вот только что заварил себе чаю... Позавтракал хлебом, медом... - он легонько похлопал себя по животу, очертания которого едва заметно проступали под тонкой тканью. - Ну на самом деле, я, кажется, слегка проголодался. Можно выпить чего-нибудь, почему нет... Проходи, мой дорогой.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Азирафель отступил в сторону, приглашая Кроули внутрь. За порогом обнаружилась небольшая комната, служившная одновременно гостиной и рабочим кабинетом. Спальни у Азирафеля не было:  в отличие от Кроули, сон его совершенно не интересовал. Убранство ангельского жилища выглядело более чем скромно: приземистый деревянный стол между двумя окнами да бесконечные книжные полки, опасно просевшие под весом беспорядочно расставленных томов и фолиантов, с притулившимися между ними рукописями и свитками.<br/>
- Посуда на прежнем месте, - махнув рукой в сторону шкафа у стены, противоположной двери, Азирафель направился к столу и принялся раскладывать там какие-то бумаги, силясь собраться с мыслями.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Кроули отыскал, наконец, две глиняные чаши и, вскрыв печать извлеченным из-за голенища сапога клинком, разлил вино. Выразительный аромат незаметно поплыл по комнате, и демон удовлетворенно вдохнул его: зная предпочтения и вкусы Азирафеля, Кроули ни за что не предложил бы ангелу напиток, который нельзя было бы назвать изысканным.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Когда-то давно,  у излучины времен, Азирафель легко нырнул в море гастрономических достижений человечества и с тех пор чувствовал себя в этом разнообразии как рыба в  воде.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули еда мало интересовала, но он полагал, что ничего особенного в том не было и Азирафель имел право есть в свое удовольствие, тогда как сам он мог, например, спать.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Поставив обе чаши на маленький круглый столик, который кошмаром перфекциониста притаился почти в самом - но не совсем! - центре комнаты, Кроули развалился на колченогом стуле с узкой высокой спинкой и вытянул вперед длинные худые ноги.<br/>
</p>
  <p>- Ну как твое ничего, ангел, много начудесил в последнее время?<br/>
- Достаточно, - кротко ответил Азирафель, устраиваясь за столом. Несмотря на то, как он был одет, хотя, по нынешним меркам, - скорее раздет, его прямая осанка выражала спокойствие и некоторую даже церемонность. Сам Кроули был облачен в приличествующую эпохе куртку-дублет и штаны с буффами (всё угольно-черного цвета, естественно) - не самый удобный его наряд за долгие века на земле, но чего не сделаешь ради конспирации...<br/>
- Ну а ты, - внезапно спросил Азирафель, - какие-нибудь выдающиеся искушения?..<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Кроули пожал плечами.<br/>
- Ничего нового: прелюбодеяние, жадность и прочие гнусности в исполнении как мужчин, так и женщин. Поверь мне, это были унылые двадцать лет. Да и вообще... весь этот век какой-то безвкусный, безыскусный, что ли... И это уже не говоря о привычке местных выливать содержимое ночных горшков прямиком на улицу. Гребаные римляне придумали гребаную канализацию, если что! И ты подумай, века-а назад! Века, чтоб их!.. - он покачал головой. - Если бы не их театр... я б давно убрался куда подальше. Говорят, в Испании неплохо...<br/>
- Ой, не будь таким, - ангел посмотрел на Кроули с долей осуждения. - Ты ведь  любишь Лондон. И вовсе не в театре дело! Конечно, гигиена оставляет желать... но вспомни, мы видали и хуже, правда же?.. - светлые брови чуть приподнялись, как бы взывая к невысказанным аргументам.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули сдался.<br/>
- Ну да, конечно. Чего мы только не повидали. Слышал вот давеча, Шекспир ставит что-то новенькое... Надеюсь, комедию.<br/>
- Вообще-то, это трагедия, - сказал Азирафель. - "Неладно что-то в Датском королевстве..." или вроде того. Мы виделись с ним недели три назад, он рассказывал... Не вспомню уже сейчас, - он махнул рукой. - Но уверен, мне понравится, что бы это ни было. Не терпится увидеть.<br/>
- В Датском королевстве... - пробормотал Кроули, - викинги хотя бы мылись. Регулярно. Кстати, давно там не были... Стоило бы нанести визит,  - он отсалютовал ангелу чашей.<br/>
-  Может, лет через десять...  - Азирафель легонько стукнул по дну чаши Кроули в ответ, но выпил не сразу, замешкался и как-то спал с лица. - Ты же знаешь... как бы это выглядело, заметь <i>они</i> нас с тобой.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Азирафель явно желал проводить больше времени вместе, пусть это и служило слабым утешением Кроули, давно и однозначно ответившему себе на вопрос, кто из них двоих сильнее жаждал общества другого...<br/>
</p>
  <p>Что же, не ангелом единым, как говорится. Кроули научился убивать время: находить себе работу - обманывать,  искушать и ввергать в пучину соблазна смертных. Надо же было как-то дотянуть до следующей встречи... Да и дело свое он любил. Правда, лгать себе (даром что демон!)  тоже занятие неблагодарное: не было у него ничего дороже этих тайных часов, украдкой проведенных подле Азирафеля. Кроули помнил их все до единого, и каждое воспоминание освещало его серые будни подобно маяку в непогоду. </p>
  <p>Его влекло к мягкому, ласковому свету, который ангел излучал будто всем своим существом; в отличие от солнечного, его тихое сияние не ранило глаз - лишь успокаивало и согревало.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Если бы только они - <i>там, внизу</i> - узнали, не сносить Кроули головы: негоже демону, исчадию тьмы, тянуться к осиянным небесным далям. Всякий знает: коли ты пал, то удел твой - отрицать свет и всеми фибрами своей черной, истерзанной души ненавидеть его. А тосковать по нему - не сметь!<br/>
</p>
  <p>И Кроули не тосковал, не жаждал и не искал ничего - лишь присутствия ангела, что равно успокаивало его мятущуюся душу и невыразимо волновало. Азирафель всегда лучился такой ясной радостью - Кроули просто не мог устоять... Опасное это дело - раздумывать над природой своих чувств именно сейчас, когда сама мысль о том, что скоро, слишком скоро! придется встать и уйти, невыносима. Сколько до следующей встречи? Десять лет? Двадцать?<br/>
</p>
  <p>Вслух же Кроули сказал:<br/>
- Да, конечно... Лет через десять можно бы съездить туда.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Азирафель пригубил вино и вздохнул: "Оно чудесное, дорогой мой, спасибо... Не стоило, право слово, так утруждаться..."<br/>
Вдруг что-то счастливо затрепетало в груди, но Кроули нашел в себе силы небрежно   бросить: "Ах, оставь... Ничего особенного".<br/>
</p>
  <p>- Так что ты там читал, ангел? - перевел он тему.<br/>
- Так, ничего особенного, просто немецкий трактат, - Азирафель заметно оживился, но тут же взял себя в руки.  - Не буду надоедать тебе подробностями.<br/>
- Да не надоедаешь ты.   Рассказывай давай,  я знаю, тебе не терпится.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Азирафель отвёл глаза - слегка взволнованно и чуточку робко - но, бесспорно,  был рад вопросу. Этот несмелый взгляд из-под ресниц не переставал очаровывать Кроули;  в подобные мгновения он был готов исполнить любое желание Азирафеля. На свете не было почти ничего, в чем Кроули посмел бы ему отказать... Но ангел об этом либо не подозревал, либо не нуждался в услугах - и никогда ни о чем не просил. Какое, однако, разочарование! Итак, Кроули приходилось довольствоваться лишь возможностью угощать его хорошим вином... Что ж, лучше синица в руках...<br/>
</p>
  <p> Азирафель прочистил горло и заговорил о религиозных изысканиях какого-то  ученого-тевтонца. Кроули слушал вполуха, сраженный. Погруженный в рассуждения ангел был очарователен: его щеки заалели, а взгляд, утратив фокус, забестел, устремлённый вовне.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Они уже почти допили вино, но Азирафель всё говорил и говорил, выражения его лица и тон менялись от возбужденного к боговдохновенному, а Кроули все никак не мог наглядеться. И как же не вовремя прозвонил церковный колокол, созывая к вечерне!<br/>
- Господь всемогущий, - пробормотал Азирафель, резко обрывая рассказ, - вот это я заболтался... Кроули, прости великодушно. Ты же не слушать мои разглагольствования сюда пришел, - между его светлыми бровями залегла беспокойная морщинка. - Или всё-таки за этим?<br/>
- Нет, ангел, но это ничего. - Кроули разлил остатки вина по глиняным чашам; Азирафель смотрел на него с сомнением.<br/>
- Я, конечно же, тебе совсем не верю, но ты был так терпелив... и я безмерно признателен тебе за это. Мне редко выпадает возможность обсудить прочитанное. Спасибо тебе.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули  уж было задумался, что бы такого язвительно-снисходительного ответить, как внезапно, к своему удивлению, произнес: "Всегда пожалуйста".<br/>
</p>
  <p>Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, разделенные поверхностью стола, и Кроули искренне пожалел, что не может прочитать мысли ангела. Азирафель явно размышлял над чем-то. Да-да, не задумался, не созерцал, как водится, а был погружен в раздумья; под столом его обутая в поношенный ботинок нога легонько коснулась черного сапога Кроули. Отстраниться не хватило воли.<br/>
</p>
  <p>- Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь вёл переписку? - спросил Азирафель.<br/>
- И кому, скажи на милость, мне писать? - Кроули чуть склонил голову, разглядывая ангела из-под очков.<br/>
- Ну... Не знаю. Знакомым, например, часто пишут,  близким ещё. Семье. Не то чтоб у нашего брата в избытке водились друзья или родные... - ангел задумчиво потёр подбородок. - Но вот знаешь, я наблюдал за людьми... И это так мило, мне кажется, что они придумали писать друг другу. По-моему, когда переписываешься с кем-то, это говорит об особенно близкой, даже интимной связи...<br/>
- Ангел, я надеюсь, ты сейчас никаких пошлостей в виду не имел? Ты же не об  <i>известного рода</i> письмах?..<br/>
- Нет, конечно, нет! - лицо Азирафеля залил яркий румянец. - Я говорю о глубоких дружеских отношениях, когда ты можешь поделиться своими самыми сокровенными мыслями, наблюдениями, рассказать о своих интересах... - он печально опустил взгляд. - Ладно, неважно. Дурацкая была идея.<br/>
-  Я пока не услышал никаких внятных идей, ангел, - ответил Кроули, готовой к броску змеей нависая над столом и не сводя глаз с Азирафеля. - Что за козни ты пытаешься тут строить?<br/>
- Ничего я не пытаюсь! - возразил Азирафель обиженно. - Ангелы так не поступают! Просто подумалось... Мы так редко видимся, нам запрещено - ты сам знаешь... И вот мне показалось, что мы могли бы писать друг другу... в перерывах между... - он неопределённо обвел рукой пространство, разделяющее их с Кроули.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Подобная мысль никогда не приходила Кроули на ум, хотя он был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что людям свойственно поддерживаь связь посредством переписки. Почерк его скорее напоминал каракули, но, наверное, если достаточно долго  смотреть на чернильные строчки с выверенной долей ненависти, они должны выровняться... Можно ещё попробовать наорать на перо, чтобы слушалось лучше... В общем, варианты были.<br/>
</p>
  <p> И неожиданно Кроули понял: он не над предложением ангела раздумывал, а искал, как  лучше воплотить в жизнь эту идею... Сам того не подозревая, он уже согласился.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - А почему бы, собственно, и нет... Свободного времени у нас предостаточно, - проговорил он вслух (лишь бы голос не дрогнул!) и, помолчав, добавил: - Ангел, но только избавь меня от религиозной философии в своих письмах, прошу тебя!<br/>
- Обещаю! Честное ангельское! - рассмеялся Азирафель, прижав ладонь к груди. Кроули только кивнул в ответ.<br/>
- Тогда ладно. И когда бы ты хотел начать... переписку?<br/>
- Не сразу, естественно, - ответил ангел, - иначе мне не о чем будет тебе рассказать. Может, через пару недель?<br/>
- Недель? - Кроули был изумлен. - Так скоро? Так часто?<br/>
- Необязательно писать часто, если тебе не хочется. Может, раз в несколько месяцев тогда?<br/>
</p>
  <p> На самом деле, в вопросе Кроули не было и намека на протест или недовольство. Несколько недель... Пусть даже несколько месяцев между письмами... Да от одной мысли о подобном можно впасть в эйфорический ступор, ведь они никогда раньше мне имели возможности общаться так много.<br/>
Спустя несколько тысячелетий ангел вновь застал Кроули врасплох. И как не восхищаться этим чудесным созданием?..<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Как по мне, звучит неплохо. Придется раздобыть перо и бумагу, - сказал Кроули, задумчиво изучая рабочий стол Азирафеля, на котором старая оббитая кружка приняла в свое лоно целый пучок писчих перьев.</p>
  <p>- Дорогой мой, у меня есть все, что тебе нужно! - Азирафель уже открыл ящик, извлекая из него стопку перевязанных бечёвкой листов. Кроули предполагал, что и перо он  выберет из связки на столе... Но нет.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Вместо этого ангел расправил  крылья и из края правого выдернул белоснежное маховое перо; в сероватом свете уходящего дня оно едва заметно замерцало.<br/>
Он снова спрятал крылья и положил перо и бумагу перед Кроули.<br/>
- Вот, дорогой мой, держи.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Ангельские перья отнюдь не так хрупки, как перья земных птиц, но Кроули все равно с осторожностью взял его.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Тысячи лет они были знакомы, но за все это время он ни разу ни касался крыльев Азирафеля. Если бы ему только позволили... Это было бы куда интимней всех писем мира, ибо подобные прикосновения доступны лишь избранным, самым близким друзьям. О своих крыльях Кроули заботился сам и не знал, помогал ли кто-нибудь Азирафелю:  о таком не спрашивают - слишком личное.<br/>
Поэтому то, как запросто ангел отдал свое перо, потрясло Кроули до глубины пр<i>о</i>клятой души... Это было неслыханно!<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Хочешь, чтобы я писал им? - вопрос прозвучал глупо, но Кроули не находил других слов. Неотрывно глядя на перо, он кончиком пальца очертил его контур.<br/>
- Естественно, - ответил Азирафель с улыбкой. - Оно прослужит намного дольше гусиных перьев. Очинить его сможешь сам, нож у тебя имеется.<br/>
Кроули рискнул посмотреть на ангела лишь только потому, что был уверен: матовые линзы очков надёжно скрывают его глаза.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Никто. Никогда. Не делал. Ему. Подобного. Подарка.<br/>
</p>
  <p>- Ты думаешь, я мог бы... Мне можно было бы?.. Ну, ты знаешь... Твоё?.. - проговорил, наконец, Азирафель, всем корпусом подаваясь вперед.<br/>
Кроули потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, чего от него хотят.<br/>
- Да!! - воскликнул он поспешно и затем спокойнее уже добавил: "Да, ну конечно, ладно".<br/>
</p>
  <p> Поднявшись со стула, он расправил черные крылья;  выбрав перо слева, чуть поближе к центру,  потянул - а это, оказывается, больно. Лицу вдруг стало горячо, и Кроули поморщился, походя отругав себя за ребячество и несдержанность.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Азирафель ничего не заметил:  все его внимание было приковано к  черному перу. Он несмело протянул руку: "Можно?"<br/>
Кроули осторожно вложил перо в ладони ангела, словно вверяя ему часть себя.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Спасибо, мой дорогой, - Азирафель с нежностью смотрел на перо. Кроули ничего не сказал; борясь с глупым сердцем, которое рвалось из груди куда-то вверх, в горло, он с усилием сглотнул. Трепещущий комок ухнул обратно вниз.<br/>
- Итак, напишу тебе через пару месяцев? - продолжил Азирафель.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули кивнул: слова не шли.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Ангел смущённо оглянулся на опустевшую бутылку на столе: "Вот и замечательно! Я обязательно напишу! Прости, не хочется прогонять тебя... Я совсем не..." - он вдруг умолк.<br/>
- Мне, пожалуй, пора, - согласился демон. - Никогда не угадаешь, когда начальству взбредёт в голову проверить меня... Да и искушения сами не собой не совершатся, правда же? - он сделал несколько шагов прочь от Азирафеля, к двери. - Буду ждать письма.<br/>
- Подожди! У меня же нет твоего адреса! - воскликнул ангел и бросился к столу. Он протянул Кроули  обрывок бумаги.<br/>
Азирафель не носил оружия, поэтому чёрное перо он очинил чудом: "Вот, запиши".<br/>
Дрожащими пальцами Кроули взял собственное перо, обмакнул его в стоящую на столе чернильницу и нацарапал несколько строк: "Держи. Куда писать тебе, я знаю".<br/>
Ангел подул на бумагу, высушивая чернила:<br/>
- Спасибо, что зашёл, дорогой. Повидаться с тобой мне всегда в радость.<br/>
- А мне - с тобой, - сказал Кроули. Ему некуда было спрятать перо, поэтому он аккуратно завернул его в платок, чтобы защитить от лондонской (не)погоды. - Ну, ещё увидимся.<br/>
- Конечно, мой дорогой. До следующего раза! - ангел поднял руку в знаке прощания.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули вышел на улицу и, чудом увернувшись от летящего в него содержимого ночного  горшка, извилистыми, узкими переулками поспешил на другой берег Темзы.  Оказавшись за плотно закрытой дверью своей квартиры, он сорвал с лица очки и обессиленно сполз по стене.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Ты превращаешь меня в гребаного безумца, ангел, - прошептал Кроули, прижимаясь щекой к шелковистой нежности пера. -  Я безнадёжен...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечания переводчика:<br/>1. В эпиграф к этой замечательной истории автором вынесено четверостишие из стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон (название по первой строке). Существует множество вариантов перевода, но я остановился на на одном из наиболее ранних и известных.<br/>2. Предвосхищая возможные вопросы, скажу сразу, что размер писчих перьев мы будем считать художественным допущением, условностью. Если мы представим себе возможный размах ангельских/демонских крыльев, естественно предположить, что в реальности таким перьями писать не получится. Но чудеса на то и чудеса :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Послания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>Глава II<br/>
Интерлюдия первая<br/>
Послания </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> Первое письмо волшебным образом появилось на письменном столе Кроули, когда его самого не было в Лондоне. Демоническое присутствие срочно требовалось в Шотландии, где одному приходскому священнику суждено было поддаться искушению и растратить подаяния прихожан на личные... цели порнографического...хм-м... свойства.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Вернувшись домой, Кроули тотчас же обнаружил аккуратный бежевый квадрат и долго недоумевал: к чему было спрашивать адрес, если ангел не собирался отправлять письмо с посыльным?.. Он всё водил пальцем по идеально ровным, острым краям конверта, избегая касаться центра, где изысканным почерком было выведено единственное слово: "Кроули". Послание было запечатано алым сургучом с оттиском в форме пылающего меча - самоирония Азирафеля развеселила демона: давным-давно лишившийся этого оружия, ангел превратил его образ в эквивалент собственной подписи.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Устроившись в кресле, Кроули достал клинок,  сломал печать и осторожно разгладил плотные листы: кажется, Азирафель прислал ему целый трактат... Но меньшего от него ожидать не стоило. Точнее, на меньшее Кроули не рассчитывал.<br/>
Он начал читать:<br/>
</p>
  <p> <i>Дорогой мой Кроули!<br/>
</i></p>
  <p>
    <i><br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p> <i>Я надеюсь, это письмо найдет тебя в добром здравии, и надеюсь также, что, начиная переписку спустя шесть месяцев, я не слишком спешу. Помню: я обещал тебе воздержаться от описания и анализа богословской литературы, поэтому  здесь ты найдешь просто мои наблюдения. Мы с тобой, знаешь ли, нечасто обсуждаем природу человеческую, хотя живём среди людей, коих я нахожу поистине потрясающими - даже во всём их несовершенстве. Конечно, сам я тоже весьма далёк от идеала, и мне как-то легче от того, что у нас с ними есть хотя бы такие точки соприкосновения. Хоть что-то общее...<br/>
</i></p>
  <p>
    <i>Ведь именно невероятное сочетание достоинств и недостатков делает каждого из них удивительным, неповторимым.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p> <i> Хочу рассказать тебе... Не далее как вчера я отправился  перекусить в таверну. И пока я ждал свой кусок мяса и пирог с почками (должен признаться, все было невероятно вкусно, особенно пирог - пышный, слоистый, ароматный)... Так вот, пока я сидел там, я не мог не обратить внимания на одного человека... Представь себе, он по памяти читал целые монологи из пьес Марло. Ты только подумай, сколько раз он должен был посмотреть их, чтобы - даже будучи мертвецки пьяным! -  суметь воспроизвести дословно, до последней запятой.<br/>
</i></p>
  <p> <i>Остальным посетителям не было до него дела, но я просто не мог отвести глаз - так изящно он декламировал. Но стоило ему дочитать последнюю строфу, как его точас же отвратительнейшим образом стошнило! И только подумай, именно тогда все ему живо зааплодировали!<br/>
</i></p>
  <p>
    <i>Озадаченный, я покинул таверну: как это удивительно - соединение высокой культуры и животного начала (поверь, нисколько радости я не испытал от необходимости лицезреть чей-то приступ рвоты). Всю ночь из головы у меня не шел этот случай, это невероятное соседство совершенно несопоставимых вещей в человеческой природе. Шум улиц постепенно стих, и город уснул, а я все никак не мог побороть изумления... все думал и думал об этом.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i> Люди способны на величайшие проявления вдохновения и чести;  да,  они могут совершать подвиги, но в то же время кто, как не они, умеет виртуозно ввергать себя в пучину низости и порока?.. Подобная двойственность не свойственна бессмертным -  ни ангелам, ни демонам. Аксиома ли это? Или подобное суждение не более чем привычка?  Все без исключения ангелы должны быть добры, тогда как демоны - злы. Неужели не существует полутонов? Мы привыкли верить, что есть только чёрное и белое, два полюса, но а что, если?.. Не могу пока точно сформулировать, мне трудно описать эту "сумеречную" зону... Не там ли простираются ее пределы, где мы  позволяем себе сделать выбор; где мы говорим от собственного имени, а не от имени своей стороны, решения которой, кстати, могут в корне противоречить нашим желаниям...  </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>  Способны ли вообще ангелы и демоны таковые иметь? Или действовать в  личных интересах?.. Единственный и, вероятно, допустимый ответ - нет. Но годы, проведенные на земле, и особенно те маленькие слабости, в которых я привык не отказывать себе, говорят об обратном.<br/>
Страшно подумать, что я нынешний отличаюсь от себя прежнего... О, это очень опасная мысль, но разве все мы остаёмся неизменны?  Неужели время и опыт  не меняют нас?<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>   В любом случае, ты задумывался когда-нибудь, как человечество стало таким, каким мы знаем его сейчас? Конечно, отчасти ты приложил к этому руку - ещё  тогда, в Саду, когда Ева все-таки взяла яблоко... Но всё остальное: их  поведение и привычки, искусство и культура - всё это они  выковали сами!<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p><i>Как поразительно разнообразны они! И в то же время как похожи - в печали и в радости; в том, как отдаются друг другу в любви и дарят жизнь своим детям...</i>
  </p>
  <p>Кроули резко отложил письмо. Что мог Азирафель знать о том, <i>"как отдаются друг другу в любви"</i>? Будучи ангелом, он фактически  из неё одной и состоял,  правда любовь эта была особого рода - светлая, теплая привязанность ко всем живым существам, немногим отличная от любви братской или родительской.<br/>
Ни о каких романтических чувствах по отношению к людям, ни о какой плотскости речи и быть не могло! Или могло?..<br/>
</p>
  <p> Ревность вспыхнула мгновенно, остро кольнув глубоко внутри раскаленной иглой: Азирафель в постели с человеком! Нет, не думать! Гнать прочь эти мысли!<br/>
Он ведь пишет об этом исключительно теоретически... Да-да, именно так.<br/>
Кроули вернулся к письму:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p><i>  Их изобретательность не знает границ, не побоюсь этого слова, даже выходит за рамки божественного замысла! Неужто могла Она предусмотреть все это -  и литературу, и музыку, и театр?.. Я богохульствую, дорогой мой, и отдаю себе в том отчёт, но разве ты со мной не согласишься? Людские умы и сердца подобны сокровищницам, столько чудес таится в них! И я обязан отдать тебе должное: пусть порой ты вводишь их во грех, но зачастую твои искушения рождают удивительную красоту! Я хочу сказать, Кроули, что своими соблазнами ты вдохновил куда больше дивных открытий, чем уродств и извращений.</i><br/>
</p>
  <p> "Как Госпо... Дьяво... Как пить дать!" - пробормотал Кроули. - "Я умею обращать их ко злу... Просто давно этого не делал".<br/>
...Может, стоило развязать какую-нибудь войну или спровоцировать несколько убийств? Кроули с отвращением поморщился: открытой жестокости он  обычно предпочитал озорство и мелкие шалости, а бессмысленного кровопролития никогда не любил. Разочаровать ангела, совершив нечто поистине достойное порицания, Кроули не мог... Он чувствовал, что осуждение Азирафеля обожжет его подобно каленому железу и от этого клейма будет не избавиться. А он и так уже достаточно запятнан.<br/>
"Я же гребаный демон", - проговорил Кроули со вздохом. - "Старый, чтоб меня, прожженный демон".<br/>
</p>
  <p> Письмо тем временем продолжалось:<br/>
<i>Я не стану называть тебя хорошим, потому что ты меня  возненавидишь, а мне совершенно не хочется провоцировать между нами вражду. Но я всё же скажу: если внимательно присмотреться, то можно разглядеть, как теплится в тебе искра света. Но, хватит об этом, пока я не нажил себе врага в твоём лице... Так что вернёмся, пожалуй, к людям...<br/>
</i></p>
  <p>  Азирафель пустился в рассказ о женщине, которая в сопровождении целого выводка детей проходила недавно мимо его дома; как смотрел на них в окно и думал: такие милые, веселые ребятишки... И конечно, он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии пожелать им здоровья и долголетия. Ангельское благословение излечило насморк младшей из девочек, но об этом никто никогда не узнает. В отличие от Кроули, слабостью которого были любые изъявления одобрения от начальства, ангелу похвалы были без надобности - он просто творил добро ради добра.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Поэтому Кроули не уставал напоминать себе, что не был достоин даже общества Азирафеля, не говоря уже о чувствах, которые испытывал к нему. Он бережно хранил их, зная, что никогда не посмеет открыться ангелу... Чтобы не отпугнуть его и не лишиться того немного, что уже имел.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Братская или родительсая любовь - вот твоя юдоль;  о большем и помыслить не смей, коли не хочешь забить крепкий гвоздь в крышку гроба ваших отношений.<br/>
Не могут ангелы нравиться демонам - таковы правила. Вот только Кроули  Азирафеля <i>любил</i> - и в пекло правила.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Аккуратно сложив листы обратно в конверт, он спрятал послание в потайной ящик стола: там оно будет в безопасности, как и все письма, что придут следом. Но чтобы получить их, следовало сначала написать ответ.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули благоговейго развернул льняной платок, скрывавший снежную белизну, и провел пальцем вверх по очину пера: гибкое, мягкое, отзывчивое - совсем как его ангел. Он нашел на столе стопку бумаги, извлек из нее несколько листов и приготовился писать. Некоторое время назад он приобрел бутылочку ароматных цветных чернил - пришло время ее открыть. Сладко запахло цветами, и Кроули поморщился: он бы предпочел более терпкий аромат,  но выбора не было. Убедившись в том, что перо хорошо очинено, Кроули обмакнул его в чернила и принялся писать.<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i>Ангел!<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i> Шести месяцев более чем достаточно. Наверное, мне следовало бы повременить с ответом, но я уже начал грёбаное письмо, и я должен его закончить. Запас  моих мелких чудес  (в отличие от тебя) ограничен, поэтому мне придется послать с конвертом слугу. Мальчишку или, может, девчонку. Возможно, ту самую, о которой ты мне писал. Кстати, о простудах:  ты молодец, что подлечил девчушку. Как бы мрачно это ни звучало (ну ты же знаешь, мрачность - мое второе имя), нынче и от насморка помирают - в крови и муках, так что да, ты молодец, что спас ее.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i> Наверное, мне давно пора бы привыкнуть к твоему радужному взгляду на мир... Ты один на целом свете мог с восторгом описать, как какой-то неотесанный урод  заблевал стихами Марло пол в таверне. Ну честное слово... ангел, иногда я поражаюсь твоему видению окружающей действительности. Люди, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, в большинстве своем убоги:  они столь легко поддаются соблазну, что искушать их становится попросту скучно. Так что твоя работа посложнее моей будет... Ведь ты правильно пишешь, что есть нечто такое в людях - свобода воли или попросту "шкурный" интерес, которого ни моей, ни твоей братии не дано. Но ведет он, интерес этот шкурный, к разрушению. Обычно. И я хочу сказать тебе, что - как бы ты ни любил булочки со взбитыми сливками, пабы и все эти твои бесчисленные пыльные тома - человеком, смертным тебя это не делает.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> Еще он, конечно же, хотел сказать, что Азирафель намного лучше и выше всех людей вместе взятых, но тогда это подразумевало бы, что он, Кроули, хуже, тогда как самобичевания в его исполнении ангел не выносил. Он не уставал повторять, что Кроули  сам был своим суровейшим критиком. Да конечно... Князья Тьмы были его безжалостными критиками и судиями, но не стоит об этом сейчас: Азирафель все равно и слушать бы не стал. Вообще же, была у ангела одна милейшая особенность - неизменно и мастерски закрывать глаза и уши на все малопривлекательные выходки Кроули.<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i></i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i> И да, грех - двигатель прогресса; он вдохновляет смертных, тут из песни слова не выкинешь. Все лучшие - у нас внизу, так что наслаждайся плодами их трудов, ангел, по полной - твои не должны смотреть косо. Кстати, о птичках, то бишь о грешниках: ты видел новую постановку Шекспира? Как оно? Я пропустил, но, ты же знаешь, я не очень-то по трагедиям... Печаль, скорбь, да ещё все эти рыдающие  благочестивые матроны в зале! Невыносимо! Если что может быть хуже трагедий, так это его исторические хроники! Это ж надо умудриться так нудно петь дифирамбы событиям прошлого, походя их искажая. Мы же с тобой там были - наблюдали, прямо скажем, из первого ряда. А вот комедии - это самое оно для меня. Мне бы чего-нибудь веселенького - про сено, собаку  и тому подобное.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>Кроули испытал искреннее удовлетворение, ибо был уверен: последний пассаж выбесит Азирафеля. Как бы ни хотелось ему быть добрым к ангелу, не по-демонски было бы отказывать себе в удовольствии метафорического тычка между ребер.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Азирафель так забавно краснел и бормотал "Господи ты Боже!" - ну точно одна из тех матрон, что Кроули помянул выше..<br/>
Демон бы никому и ни за что не признался, что обожал в ангеле эту суетливую чопорность. Каждый раз, когда Азирафель прятал взгляд и начинал психовать по пустякам, поганка-нежность тёплыми щупальцами оплетала чёрный комок, который заменял Кроули сердце.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Помаявшись, он приписал пару ничего не значащих абзацев. Смысла вымучивать из себя ещё что-то не было: он никогда не отличался вдумчивостью и глубиной Азирафеля, к тому же тот сразу заметил бы, попытайся Кроули налить, как говорится, воды. Так что осталось сложить письмо (ну и что, что коротко - зато от души) и запечатать сей опус абрисом змеи на сургуче оттенка столь же алого, как и чернила.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Найти мальчишку, готового за мелкую монетку отнести письмо на другой берег Темзы, не составило труда.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Пацан убежал со своей ценной ношей, а Кроули всё стоял посреди комнаты, не зная, чем себя занять: к людям  не хотелось, на соблазны настроения не было... А вот кусок мяса да пирог с почками  - хм... это же отличная идея. Почему бы не поесть? Для разнообразия.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Надев шляпу с пером, Кроули закрыл за собой дверь и направился в ближайший паб.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Спасибо всем, кто следит за этим переводом!<br/>Если у вас есть вопросы, комментарии, замечания - я с радостью готов все обсудить.<br/>Призываю вас также заглянуть в текст оригинала: в конце истории вы найдете ссылку на замечательную иллюстрацию к фанфику.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Действие второе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава III<br/>
Действие второе<br/>
Лондон -  побережье в окрестностях Ниццы, 1718</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ангельское перо, несмотря на божественные свойства, стало постепенно изнашиваться: края заметно обтрепались, упругие некогда бородки слиплись, а контур опахала прорезали сходящиеся к стержню борозды. За прошедший век Кроули неоднократно приходилось очинять перо, и неудивительно, что в один далеко не прекрасный день заметно укороченный стержень не выдержал нажима и треснул, орошая лист алыми брызгами чернил и безвозвратно погребая последнюю строку под огромной, жирной кляксой.<br/>
</p>
  <p> "Еба... Гребаный стыд!" - выругался демон, внимательно изучая нанесенный ущерб. Непонятно на что надеясь, он легонько надавил на очин: спасать там было нечего - перо списалось окончательно и бесповортно. Кроули с грустью подумал, что ответ Азирафелю сегодня закончить ему не суждено. Он открыл потайное отделение письменного стола, который приобрел с месяц назад - как только вернулся из двадцатилетней командировки в Японию.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Не выпуская пера из пальцев, Кроули некоторое время просидел перед выдвинутым ящиком, потом аккуратно опустил белый очинок на дно: пусть писать им было нельзя, но выбросить это перо, словно простое писчее,  он никогда не посмел бы. Что оставалось делать? Только сохранить на память, чтобы смотреть на его мерцание в темноте и иногда прикасаться.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Внезапно Кроули ощутил себя совершенно разбитым: перо Азирафеля словно стало продолжением его руки за эти долгие годы... Он не мог представить, как можно писать чем-то иным... привык держать его при себе, порой бездумно водя кончиком по скуле, где свернулась змея, тавром марающая его кожу. Интересно, были бы прикосновения пальцев Азирафеля столь же нежны? Что, если бы ангел коснулся его щеки? Накрыла бы его такая же волна дрожи?<br/>
Нет, не думать об этом!<br/>
А ангел, он тоже не расстается с  чёрным пером?..<br/>
О... в последнем Кроули очень сомневался.<br/>
</p>
  <p> На прощание  еще раз бережно огладив свалявшиеся бородки истерзанного пера, он задвинул ящик.<br/>
И обругал себя сентиментальным дураком впридачу.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Рассеянный взгляд  упёрся в неоконченное послание. Кроули и мысли не допускал, что можно дописать его чем-то другим. Ему необходимо было перо Азирафеля. А для этого требовалось навестить ангела. Кажется, сейчас тот обретался на юге Франции, где, как следовало из последнего письма, еда была восхитительной, а море - лазурным. Конечно, нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, что ангел окажется дома, но попытаться стоило.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули трепетал в предвкушении; от волнения покалывало кончики пальцев. Вот так свалиться как снег на голову, без предупреждения - совершенно неслыханно.  В присутствии ангела он всегда пребывал в счастливой эйфории, и больше ничто и никогда не вызывало у него подобных ощущений. 
Ничто на свете не могло сравниться с этим чувством.<br/>
Улыбаясь своим мыслям, он рассеянно коснулся отметины на скуле.<br/>
Пора.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Оккультным и эфирным созданиям доступны особые средства и способы перемещения. Демону хватило щелчка пальцев и усилия воли, чтобы перенестись к Азирафелю, поступившись, однако, ради быстроты комфортом...<br/>
</p>
  <p> Словно из ниоткуда  возник он на побережье Прованса, по инерции несколько раз обернувшись вокруг своей оси, ошеломлённый рывком сквозь пространство.<br/>
Борясь с головокружением и прибрежной осокой, так и норовящей уколоть сквозь тонкие чулки, Кроули осмотрелся: неподалеку виднелся причудливый коттедж с соломенной крышей. Дул лёгкий ветерок, волны мерно набегали на берег... Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к дому - каблуки модных туфель (ну да, мог же он позволить себе такую слабость!)  тотчас же увязли во влажном песке. Кроули собирался было постучать в дверь, когда за спиной раздалось несмелое "Bonjour!". Судя по ужасному произношению, это был не кто иной как Азирафель: французский ему никогда не давался.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Резко обернувшись на знакомый голос, Кроули зачарованно замер на крыльце.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Азирафель неспешно поднимался по тропинке, прячущейся в высокой траве, оставляя за собой золотящуюся в солнечном свете кромку воды; на нем была свободная рубашка, поверх которой он надел неизменный изжелта-бежевый жилет - естественно, застегнутый на все пуговицы.<br/>
Намокшие  от солёной воды бриджи ангел закатал выше колен, а бостые ступни его покрывал тонкий слой песка. В одной руке он нес плетёную корзинку, - с остатками обеда, не иначе, -  в другой была зажата книга.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Поначалу Азирафель не узнал гостя, но затем его лицо вдруг озарилось столь сердечной, благожелательной улыбкой,  что сердце Кроули не выдержало: оно словно взорвалось, наполняя все его существо радостью, обожанием и стремлением -  неясным, но абсолютно непреодолимым.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Кроули, дорогой! Какими судьбами? - воскликнул Азирафель и, сминая  зеленые стебли травы и нежные песколюбы, поспешил навстречу. Не дойдя двух шагов, он опустил корзинку на землю и протянул демону руку.<br/>
Кроули на мгновение замешкался, изумлённый р<i>а</i>вно самим рукопожатием и его силой. Зная, сколь редко и неохотно Азирафель шел на физический контакт, демон едва дотронулся пальцами до его ладони в ответ.<br/>
Эта заминка позволила ему собраться с силами и бросить притворно-небрежно:<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Да вот... Морским воздухом подышать захотелось. Ты так расписывал, как здесь...хм... <i>мило</i>, что я решил убедиться.<br/>
- Мы с тобой обязательно потом прогуляемся по пляжу, - подхватил Азирафель, - но для начала ты просто обязан зайти! Я сделаю нам лимонаду!<br/>
- Уволь, ангел, слишком сладко, - покачал головой Кроули. - Не найдется ли у тебя вина?<br/>
- Естественно! - тряхнув кудрями, Азирафель потянулся за корзиной, но Кроули оказался проворней. Подхватив нехитрую ношу, он перешагнул порог вслед за ангелом.<br/>
Дверь оказалась не заперта.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Изнутри коттедж выглядел уютным, пусть разве что слегка захламленным: с потолочных балок свисали, покачиваясь на сквозняке, пучки ароматных трав;  на столах нашли приют всевозможные ракушки и прочие мелочи - и конечно, здесь были книги. Множество книг. Целое нагромождение книг.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули втянул носом воздух:  умопомрачительно пахло розмарином, мятой, морской солью... И немножечко Азирафелем. Этот запах он узнал бы в самом слабом дуновении ветерка: свежие простыни, толика мыла и невыразимая небесная лёгкость. Ангел пах божественно, тогда как самого Кроули неизменно преследовал запах серы - от зловония ада демону не отмыться, как бы он того ни желал.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Азирафель положил книгу на стол, который, по всей вероятности, служил ему письменным, и подошёл к оформленному в деревенском стиле комоду. Из недр пасторального монстра он извлёк пыльную бутыль темно-зеленого стекла и со знающей улыбкой продемонстрировал ее Кроули: "Как насчёт бордо 1689 года?"<br/>
- Ты меня балуешь, - Кроули поправил очки на переносице, убеждаясь, что они надёжно скрывают его взгляд. - Стаканы?<br/>
- Вот. Ты не нальешь?  - Азирафель выставил на стол пару  приземистых бокалов резного хрусталя и приглашающе кивнул в сторону стульев.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Взмахом руки Кроули избавился от пробки, на что ангел осуждающе  прицокнул языком,  воздержавшись, однако, от открытого упрека.<br/>
- Тост? - предложил Кроули, разливая вино по бокалам.<br/>
- За что?<br/>
- За неожиданные воссоединения? - Кроули приподнял бровь.<br/>
На щеках Азирафеля  играл румянец, рождённый теплом солнечных лучей. </p>
  <p>- Ну, давай за воссоединения, - усмехнулся ангел, и хрусталь зазвенел, когда кромки их бокалов соприкоснулись. - Ты как вообще? В порядке?<br/>
- Ничего, - Кроули откинулся на высокую спинку и принялся разглядывать убранство коттеджа. - Всё как всегда, искушаю понемногу. Какое-то время провел при дворе японского императора... Довольно забавно было. Все эти карьеристы и их интриги, видишь ли... А ты? Совсем один здесь?<br/>
- В основном, - ответил Азирафель. - Я около тридцати лет пробыл в Париже, но в последнее время там стало как-то суетно... Вот и уехал сюда. Захотелось уединения. Здесь очень мило, ничто меня особенно не отвлекает... Есть, ко всему прочему, очаровательная соседка-вдова, которая готовит... - тут он застенчиво отвел взгляд и принялся внимательно рассматривать свои колени.- Не устает меня корить, что я живу один, когда бы я к ней ни зашёл. Старым холостяком ругает...<br/>
Кроули вдруг стало нехорошо.<br/>
</p>
  <p>- Так ты... так она... вы с ней?..<br/>
- Ну конечно же нет! - возразил Азирафель почти оскорбленно. - Нет, ты не подумай, она замечательная женщина... Ничего плохого я сказать не хочу! Но она же... человек. А я предпочитаю держаться от людей на расстоянии.<br/>
- Да... конечно, - пробормотал Кроули, запивая услышанное щедрым глотком вина. Несмотря на оккультную природу и свойственные демонам порывы, он  тоже избегал физической близости с людьми. Пускай в связи с этим он испытывал порой нечто сродни разочарованию, но старался держать себя в руках. <i>Во всех смыслах.</i><br/>
</p>
  <p>Азирафель как-то очень пристально посмотрел на Кроули поверх бокала и, не моргнув глазом, резко перевел разговор на интриги японского двора. Занятые беседой,  они  опустошили две бутылки бордо, но, казалось, всё не могли наговориться, ибо обоим было чем поделиться друг с другом.<br/>
В какой-то момент изнемогающий от жары Кроули избавился от богато расшитого камзола, по локоть закатал рукава рубашки и незаметно для себя оказался сидящим в опасной близости от ангела, поправ все правила приличия и практически перегнувшись к нему через стол. Их пальцы едва не соприкасались, но оба словно отказывались это замечать.<br/>
</p>
  <p>- А знаешь, я храню твои письма. Все до единого, - вдруг совершенно не к месту сказал Азирафель, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу. - Я их перевязал лентой. Красивой красной лентой...<br/>
- Я пришёл за пером, - признался наконец Кроули, и его чуть расфокусированный взгляд скользнул по лицу ангела. - Последнее я исписал. Я имею в виду, что сегодня утром оно треснуло прямо посередине.<br/>
- Правда? - выдохнул Азирафель. - Я и сам не отказался бы от нового. -  Он нетвердо поднялся на ноги и тотчас же ухватился за спинку стула, спасая себя и несчастный предмет мебели от падения. Пошарив рукой в крохотной  нише на стене за полкой, он достал темное перо - изношенное, конечно, но не до такой степени, как то, что Кроули оставил в Лондоне. - Я не был уверен, что могу попросить ещё одно...<br/>
- И я не был. - Кроули старательно избегал взгляда ангела, сосредоточившись на пустых бокалах. - Так что, можно мне новое?<br/>
- Ну конечно, мой дорогой! - без колебаний ответил Азирафель.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  За века, проведенные на Земле, им обоим нечасто приходилось летать, тем не менее Кроули не смог сдержать потрясенного вздоха, когда Азирафель расправил крылья - в таком плачевном состоянии они были. Некогда сияющие небесной белизной маховые и кроющие перья высохли, потускнели и утратили блеск.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Скажи на милость, ангел, - нахмурился Кроули, -  что ты с ними делаешь? Точнее - чего не делаешь?..<br/>
Покраснев, Азирафель дотронулся до края правого крыла.<br/>
- Боюсь, я иногда о них забываю. Вернее - почти не вспоминаю... Что, настолько всё плохо?<br/>
</p>
  <p> За своими крыльями Кроули следил ревностно. С одной стороны, пусть ему немного доводилось летать, хотелось видеть их ухоженными. С другой - это было приятное, расслабляющее, в чем-то медитативное времяпрепровождение. В Аду к чужим крыльям не прикасались категорически. Это было слишком личное, а следовательно - табу. На Небесах же, если память ему не изменяла, дела обстояли несколько иначе... О подобном просили самого близкого, дорогого друга - того, кому ты готов оказать наивысшую степень доверия.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Погруженный в эти мысли, он боролся с желанием прикоснуться к этим некогда белым, растрёпанным перьям и не выпускать их из пальцев, пока они снова не засияют.<br/>
Вслух же Кроули сказал:<br/>
- Боюсь, что, пока они в таком состоянии, ангел, мне не взять твоего пера.<br/>
- О Господи... - прошелестел Азирафель, - может быть, ты не откажешься подождать пару минут, пока я приведу их в порядок?<br/>
- Это мог бы сделать я, - проговорил Кроули тихо. О, как он страшился отказа! Но сказанного не воротишь.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Приоткрыв от изумления рот, Азирафель смотрел на Кроули совершенно круглыми, огромными глазами; светлые брови взметнулись вверх, удивлёнными дугами замерев где-то у линии роста волос.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули мгновенно пошел на попятную: "Забудь. Неважно, что я там сказал. Не обращай внимания". Он отвернулся в тщетных попытках сберечь остатки гордости и достоинства, но Азирафель вдруг воскликнул: "Подожди!"<br/>
Кроули настороженно замер.<br/>
- Раз с ними все настолько ужасно... Я не отказался бы от помощи, - проговорил ангел.<br/>
- Ты уверен? - всё-таки переспросил Кроули, несмотря на тепло и нежность, разливающиеся в груди.<br/>
Коротко кивнув, Азирафель обвел задумчивым взглядом коттедж и сложил крылья.<br/>
- Только пойдем, пожалуй, наружу. А то места здесь маловато.<br/>
- Ладно, - согласился Кроули. - Веди.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Азирафель улыбнулся и направился к выходу, не забыв прихватить с собой плед, который собирался расстелить во дворе.<br/>
Найдя, наконец, удобное место, ангел несмело опустился на покрывало, а Кроули устроился позади него и снова неодобрительно покачал головой: при  близком рассмотрении белые крылья являли собой ещё более печальное зрелище.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Руки демона чуть дрогнули, когда он робко взялся за первое перо и принялся разминать его у основания.<br/>
Азирафель с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.<br/>
- Все в порядке? - спросил Кроули.<br/>
- Да, продолжай, мой дорогой, - откликнулся ангел.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Крылья ангелов своим строением напоминают крылья птиц; например, для защиты перьев от влаги или высыхания и тем и другим помогает специальный секрет, - наподобие масла или жира, - выделяемый кожей. Вот почему пренебрегать заботой о перьях нельзя...<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули добрался до перьев у внутреннего края правого крыла Азирафеля и начал, осторожно массируя, расправлять их, как привык делать со своими. Он ощутил, как напряженные мышцы под его пальцами начинают расслабляться, откликаясь на прикосновение.<br/>
Азирафель слегка качнулся назад, подаваясь к Кроули, и тот улыбнулся, расценивая это едва заметное движение как безмолвное разрешение. Он получал искреннее удовольствие, наслаждался мягкостью перьев в своих руках. Ведь можно же однажды, в виде исключения позволить себе такое простое чувство...Вот только в их, с позволения сказать, отношениях с ангелом не было ничего, что Кроули осмелился бы назвать простым.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  - У тебя так хорошо получается, - спустя несколько минут произнес Азирафель.<br/>
- И у тебя бы получалось, - хмыкнул Кроули. - Если б ты этим действительно занимался. Ты столько сил и времени тратишь на книги, еду... жилетки все эти твои... А о перьях тебе неохота беспокоиться...<br/>
Азирафель поерзал на пледе, наконец нашел удобное положение и уселся по-турецки.<br/>
-  Ты прав, конечно... Просто когда я не творю чудеса, даже по мелочи... Я забываю.<br/>
- О чем, скажи на милость, ты забываешь? Что ты ангел??<br/>
- Не совсем, - сказал Азирафель, - но пойми, я слишком давно здесь... И моя связь с Небесами - как тонкая нить.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули перешел к полетным перьям, которые требовали особого внимания. Он помолчал, посвятив все внимание втиранию маслянистого секрета в их основания.<br/>
-  Ты не можешь отречься от своей природы, ангел. Всё-таки не можешь.<br/>
- Ну, мой дорогой, ведь ты настолько редко случаешься рядом, чтобы мне об этом напомнить... А  больше некому, - в голосе ангела звучало веселье. - Да, конечно, у меня есть твои письма, но слышать это тебя - совсем другое дело...<br/>
- Совсем другое? - отважился спросить Кроули.<br/>
- Намного лучше!  У тебя такой приятный голос... Осмелюсь предположить, ты должен неплохо петь...<br/>
- Да что ты говоришь! - демон положительно расхохотался. - Ещё там, <i>наверху</i>, меня даже в хор не взяли! Ты ведь тоже не пел, я прав?<br/>
- Не пел, - согласился Азирафель. - Самое большее, на что я способен, так простенький мотивчик себе под нос промурлыкать. Посему оставлю пение  тем, кто поистине талантлив. Например, люди... И их музыка... Сонаты, фантазии - вот что по-настоящему замечательно! - вздохнул он упоенно.<br/>
- Я всё жду чего-нибудь пожестче, - ответил Кроули, - но пока одно сплошное разочарование.<br/>
- Вот же ж привереда! - с притворной укоризной вздохнул Азирафель.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Широким мазком ладони Кроули огладил белые перья, и на миг ему показалось, что крылья ангела затрепетали. Осмелев, он спросил: "Приятно?"<br/>
- Божественно, мой дорогой! - ответил Азирафель.<br/>
Довольный, Кроули продолжал перебирать ангельские перья, пока  к ним не вернулся былой блеск.<br/>
Такие чувствительные и обманчиво хрупкие, на самом деле - сильные и крепкие...<br/>
Выбрав одно особенно симпатичное перо, он очертил его контуры пальцем.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  - Ангел, можно я возьму это? Или ты лучше сам? Это  больно, я знаю.<br/>
- Выбирай любое.<br/>
Кроули крепко зажал перо в пальцах: "Задержи дыхание, ангел", - и с силой потянул.<br/>
- Может быть, ещё одно? Запасное? - мягко предложил Азирафель.<br/>
- Да, можно было бы... Ты уверен? - уточнил Кроули.<br/>
- Более чем, мой дорогой.<br/>
Второе перо - для симметрии - Кроули взял из другого крыла. Возможно, разница не бросалась бы в глаза, но ему отчего-то показалось, что так - правильно.<br/>
</p>
  <p> - Разрешишь мне тоже выбрать самому? - попросил ангел.<br/>
- Конечно, - без колебаний ответил Кроули, - может, тогда повернешься ко мне?..<br/>
- Ах да, ладно, хорошо. - Азирафель аккуратно сложил крылья, а затем и вовсе спрятал их. Встав на колени, он развернулся к Кроули, так что они оказались лицом к лицу. В груди демона словно засияла сверхновая; он сам словно стал звездой  - столько тепла и света было в улыбке ангела.<br/>
- Покажешь мне перья? - прервал молчание Азирафель.<br/>
Мощным взмахом холеные черные крылья Кроули вырвались на свободу, укрывая тенью припорошенную песком траву и плед, на котором они сидели. Он прекрасно знал, какое впечатление должны  производить его смоляные перья: широкие и мощные, гладкие и блестящие. Азирафель, по-видимому, тоже их оценил.<br/>
- О, дорогой, ты в прекрасной форме...<br/>
Кроули очень старался сделать вид, словно комплимент его не тронул, но тщетно: он гордился своими крыльями и был уверен, что они были того достойны.<br/>
Азирафель изучающе разглядывал перья, но вскоре остановился на одном, вытянул руку и ласково погладил. Кроули прикрыл глаза, совершенно лишенный самообладания.<br/>
- Будет капельку больно, - предупредил ангел и дёрнул - перо подалось легко.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Когда Кроули вновь открыл глаза, ангел с нежностью глядел на перо. Возможно, ему показалось... но  Азирафель  как будто прошептал: "Оно прелестно".<br/>
- И ещё одно, - подсказал Кроули.<br/>
Вскоре выбор был сделан, и ангел сжал в  ладони оба пера: "Спасибо тебе".<br/>
- За что? Это была моя идея, - сказал Кроули.<br/>
- И прекрасная! - подхватил Азирафель. - Я не хотел бы пропустить ни единого письма!<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули чуть склонил голову вбок в застенчивости, избегая взгляда ангела, и тотчас же вознёс хвалу непрозрачным стеклам своих очков. Он повертел в пальцах белое перо, неосознанно-привычным движением поднес его к лицу и кончиком пощекотал свернувшуюся у края скулы змею.<br/>
Азирафель жадно следил за ним.<br/>
</p>
  <p>   - Кроули, - сказал он в конце концов. - Я так рад, что ты меня навестил.<br/>
- Ты просто слишком давно здесь один, - ответил демон.<br/>
- Вполне возможно, но тем не менее я всегда счастлив видеть тебя.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Оцепенев и утратив дар речи, Кроули наблюдал, как Азирафель опустил руку на его колено и крепко сжал. Во рту мгновенно пересохло, язык прилип к нёбу, и все, что он был способен произнести, было тихое "Ангел..."<br/>
Азирафель сидел очень прямо и выжидающе смотрел на Кроули. Однако чего он ждал? Это демону было неведомо.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Когда Кроули ничего не сказал, ангел убрал руку и обратил взгляд  к морю.<br/>
- Я полагаю, тебе пора...- сказал он. - Не следует нам привлекать к себе чрезмерного внимания.<br/>
- Да, - пробормотал Кроули. - Да, пожалуй... - Спрятав крылья, он поднялся с пледа. - До следующей встречи, ангел.<br/>
Азирафель остался сидеть.<br/>
- Пиши мне.<br/>
- Всенепременно.<br/>
Кроули на мгновение замер, прижимая к груди пару белых перьев и бережно полгаживая их большим пальцем.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Вернувшись в Лондон и поборов очередной приступ головокружения, вызванный резким перемещением, он вспомнил, что забыл камзол. Ужасно захотелось  вернуться:  не за камзолом - ангела увидеть ещё раз. Но нет, нельзя.<br/>
Пусть теперь у Азирафеля останется на память о Кроули что-то помимо перьев - и, может быть,  он вспомнит о нём самом и об этом дне с теплотой.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Послания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава IV<br/>
Интерлюдия 2<br/>
Послания</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Если не считать пятнадцатого века, который Кроули фактически проспал, он не терял счета годам, десятилетиям,  эпохам. Он исчислял время в вечной музыке, скоротечной моде, памятных искушениях... и посланиях Азирафеля, каждое из которых оказывалось на его письменном столе - аккуратно сложенное и идеально запечатанное, всё словно бы состоящее из острых углов и тонкого почерка ангела. И имени Кроули - на конверте.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Строки ангельских писем были аккуратны  и выверенны: наверное, Азирафель сначала педантично проводил их под линейку, а потом чудесным образом стирал линии. Ответы Кроули были не таковы...  Буквы на неровных строках лежали под невыразимым наклоном вкривь и вкось, а между ними зияли кляксы. Как бы Кроули ни старался, чистописание ему не давалось, но ангел никогда не жаловался...<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Очередное письмо пришло туманным утром 1813 года и застало Кроули в швейцарских Альпах, где он провел последние три месяца, внося сумятицу и беспорядок в размеренную жизнь местных монастырей. За прошедший год это была чуть ли не первая весточка от Азирафеля. Кроули мгновенно проснулся: остатки апатии как рукой сняло. Подтянув широкие штаны с поясом из бечевы (единственный предмет одежды, который он счел достойным себя тем утром), демон босыми ногами прошлепал в сторону бесполезной, пустой кухни - лишь с тем, чтобы, два шага до нее не дойдя, забраться в удобное кожаное кресло. Устроившись в нем с ногами, он нетерпеливо сломал печать и с нежностью и трепетом вытащил из конверта исписанные листы.<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i> Мой милый Кроули!<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>   Шлю тебе привет из Москвы. Сейчас, пока я пишу к тебе, в очаге весело пылает  огонь, а за окном с застланных облаками небес падают крупные хлопья снега. И так всю неделю, представь себе... Я не решаюсь выходить из дома - не дальше дровницы во дворе, по крайней мере. При этом я ужасно мерзну: в шубе и  шерстяном исподнем. Наверное, не стоило бы обсуждать мое исподнее, но не вымарывать же строку.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>Кроули не составило труда представить ангела в рубахе и подштанниках из некрашеной шерсти,  надежно скрывающих его полную талию от морозов. Скорее всего, он раздевается только перед баней, куда ходит намного чаще, чем смертные в эту эпоху. Азирафель писал, насколько неприятно могут пахнуть люди, и живое воображение Кроули тут же дорисовало, как морщится чувствительный ангельский нос.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Ему мало дела было до промерзших до костей русских, которые по таким холодам даже в самые интимные моменты почти не соприкасались кожей к коже, предпочитая прятаться  под ворохом одеял.  Что же до ангела... О, на задворках сознания (ну ладно, порой вовсе не на задворках!) Кроули пылали совсем иные фантазии. Более всего хотелось ему не спеша, слой за слоем избавить Азирафеля от одежды, целовать и ласкать каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи, чтобы она розовела под его губами и ангел трепетал бы в его руках, умоляя о продолжении.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули поерзал в кресле, ища удобное положение: игнорировать напряжение в низу живота и в паху становилось решительно невозможно. Он как-никак демон, черт побери, такова его натура - искать наслаждения! Ангелам же подобные импульсы чужды - они растлению не поддаются... И Азирафель, далекий, как и все небожители, от соблазнов плоти, скорее всего, откажет ему... Но если бы! Если бы он только позволил, если бы допустил Кроули до себя настолько близко... О, это Кроули валялся бы у него в ногах, дрожа и умоляя...<br/>
</p>
  <p> Пока дело не стало совсем плохо и все окончательно не вышло из-под контроля, он поспешил вернуться к письму.<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i> Москва ужасно постарадала от франзуского вторжения, равно как и от пожара в прошлом году; сейчас восстановление идет полным ходом, и я стараюсь помогать в меру своих сил. Конечно, руководству, как водится, не очень нравится, когда я творю слишком много чудес; недавно мне даже выкатили письменное предупреждение. Так что  тружусь понемногу, стараюсь не привлекать к себе внимания, но, боюсь, скоро меня отсюда попросят. Если честно, я тоскую по Англии, особенно после здешних долглих и холодных зим, когда все время темно и  даже редкий фонарь на улице не разрывает мрака. Мне хотелось бы тишины и покоя, но не такого, как здесь, а в Лондоне этого и подавно не сыщешь. Может быть, податься к морю?<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>     Где бы я ни был, всякий раз выходя на берег, я думаю о тебе. Шум волн напоминает мне о том, как твои руки перебирали мои перья. Должен сказать, я больше не оставляю их без внимания, стараюсь - по возможности - следить за ними, хотя мои пальцы далеко не так искусны, как твои.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>Кроули  с силой сжал письмо, безжалостно сминая бумагу: дорого бы он сейчас дал, чтобы в его пальцах вместо пропитанных  чернилами листов лежали ангельские перья. Он помнил  сильные мышцы и крепкие, мощные кости - такой контраст с мягкими пуховыми перышками Азирафеля. В тот единственный раз, когда Кроули расправлял и смазывал их, в его прикосновениях не было ни капли эротики - только нежность и забота. Но как часто потом, в фантазиях, его губы находили впадинку между лопаток Азирафеля, а его руки соскальзывали с белых крыльев, обвивали ангела поперек к груди и, поднимаясь выше, ласкали его лицо и шею. Однажы или, может быть, дважды Кроули осмелился представить, каково было бы очертить указательным пальцем губы ангела, чуть надавить на нижнюю, побуждая открыться, и окунуться во влажную теплоту его рта.<br/>
</p>
  <p> В отчаянии  и возбуждении Кроули откинулся на жесткий подголовник: "Ангел, прошу тебя..." - с тоской простонал он. Он никогда бы не осмелился сказать нечто подобное вслух при Азариафеле. Вместо этого он мечтал. Он мечтал о том, как держал бы ангела в объятиях, как окружил бы его любовью, потому что чувство, которое испытывал Кроули к Азирафелю, затмевало все: и преданность Аду, и верность самому себе. Если бы ангел позволил, Кроули положил бы себя к его ногам; он сделал бы все, чего бы Азирафель ни пожелал. Если бы...<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Письмо тем временем продолжалось:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i>  Если я соберусь в Брайтон, то, может быть, ты приедешь ко мне?<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p> Азирафель всегда очень четко излагал свои мысли, поэтому Кроули не мог не обратить внимания на формулировку. Ангел писал: <i>"...ты приедешь ко мне?"</i><br/>
Не "может быть, мы увидимся в Брайтоне", не "ты навестишь меня",  а "ты приедешь ко мне".<br/>
"О ангел," - выдохнул Кроули, "позови - и я приду. Всегда приду..."<br/>
</p>
  <p> И он продолжил чтение:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i>   В Брайтоне есть прелестный отель - я там как-то останавливался - и осмелюсь предположить, что несколько комнат в нем чудесным образом окажутся свободны, если у тебя возникнет такое желание... Я понимаю, что нам не следует оставаться в компании друг друга слишком долго, но - прости мне мою смелость - я очень бы хотел провести с тобой больше, чем несколько часов. Я отважился бы просить тебя хотя бы о двух днях, но если это слишком, то я все понимаю... По крайней мере, один день?<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>Два дня с Азирафелем. Кроули одновременно боялся и страстно желал поверить в это: он никогда, никогда еще не читал ничего более притягательного. Бесспорно, они навлекут на себя гнев Небес и Ада, если попадутся. Но до этого ж не попадались... Да и не настолько велик мир, чтобы им случайно нигде не пересечься.<br/>
Превозмогая рвущееся из груди тягостное стремление, он продолжил читать:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i>   Мы могли бы прогуляться по пляжу и даже искупаться, если ты не против. В Брайтоне можно найти отличные блюда и напитки (последнее - специально для тебя), но лучшее, на что я рассчитываю - это, конечно же, твоя компания. Естественно, я предвижу твой отказ... Тогда просто не обращай внимания на эту мою просьбу, тем не менее я всё равно собираюсь выезжать к началу лета, после того как полностью сойдет снег. Очень надеюсь, ты присоединишься ко мне в свое время.<br/>
А теперь позволь рассказать тебе о совершенно невероятном спасении девочки во время пожара...<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p> Оставшуюся часть послания пришлось перечитывать дважды; смысл ускользал от сознания, в голове заклинанием звучало: <i>"...ты приедешь ко мне, ты приедешь ко мне, ты приедешь ко мне"</i>. Кроули был готов отправляться сию минуту. Устоять было решительно невозможно, и, отложив письмо в сторону, он взволнованно вскочил с кресла и заметался по квартире.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Кроули привык путешествовать налегке - ни мебели, ни гардероба. Все лишнее можно оставить хозяину дома - пусть распоряжается по своему усмотрению или продаст. Итак, он готов к путешествию.<br/>
</p>
  <p>"Нет, сначала следует успокоиться  и всё-таки ответить Азирафелю," - размышлял Кроули,  запустив пальцы в волосы и напряжённо замерев посреди прихожей. Одеться он даже не подумал.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Да-да, сейчас только март - нет смысла срываться неизвестно куда, ведь ангел же ясно дал понять: пока не стает снег, он в Брайтон не поедет. Нужно взять себя в руки... Но, получив приглашение, Кроули физически не мог усидеть на месте.<br/>
</p>
  <p>  Он бросился к столу, резко выдвинул стул и упал на него. Бережно держа ангельское перо в одной руке, пальцами другой он до боли сдавил переносицу, как будто это могло помочь собраться с мыслями, и принялся спешно строчить ответ:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i>   Ангел!<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>    Как это на тебя похоже - отправиться в город, изуродованный пожаром и истощенный вражеским нашествием,  спасать людей!<br/>
Уверен, от твоего начальства сие не ускользнуло; думаю, все всё понимают, просто смотрят на некоторые твои эскапады сквозь пальцы - ведь знают же: ты делаешь то, чего никто из них делать не стал бы.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>   Ты слишком хорош и зачастую от этого сам же страдаешь,  но все-таки позволю себе предположить, что ты там не только добрые  чудеса творишь. Помня, как ты относишься к мародерам и прочим подонкам, готовым поживиться за счёт бедных и  обездоленных, наверное, не ошибусь, если скажу, что кое-кто у тебя там неудач и мелких проклятий огребает. Коварен ты, ангел, вот что.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p> "...И в том числе за это я тебя люблю" - так и осталось невысказанным; не суждено было признанию коснуться бумаги.<br/>
Кроули продолжил писать:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i>Впрочем, давно пора тебе выбираться из России. Брайтон летом ничего, насколько я помню, и до солнцестояния ещё четыре месяца - успеешь. Найди меня на побережье, когда дни станут длиннее ночей.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p> Поколебавшись, он с опаской приписал:<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <i> Буду ждать тебя.<br/>
К.<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>  Какое-то жалкое подобие письма получилось... Но его послания всегда выходили заметно короче ангельских, и потому он не переставал спрашивать себя: не разачаровывает ли это Азирафеля.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Кроули не мог заставить себя писать ни о чем. Не то чтобы и Азирафель попусту марал бумагу - ему всегда было что сказать. Каждое слово ангела и каждая строка были бесконечно дороги Кроули, видевшему в них продолжение его руки.<br/>
</p>
  <p>   Собираясь спрятать послание, он открыл огнеупорный сейф с кодовым замком, приобретенный по случаю несколько лет назад. Старые письма -  чудесным образом практически неподвластные времени - хранились там же в аккуратных стопках по десять штук в каждой, перевязанные алым шелковым шнурком искусного плетения, который был куплен в Будапеште в 1780 году. Напоследок любовно огладив бумажные края, Кроули опустил пухлый конверт поверх остальных, закрыл сейф и защелкнул тяжелый замок.<br/>
</p>
  <p> Из кабинета он направился прямиком в спальню. Разобранная постель выглядела весьма соблазнительно и манила забраться обратно под стеганое одеяло, но демон устоял перед искушением. Вместо этого он подошел к гардеробу, откуда извлек свежую одежду и цилиндр.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Хозяина квартиры Кроули застал рабочем кабинете. Отказавшись от чая в пользу бокала бренди, он поведал изумленному (а впоследствии - весьма обрадованному) мужчине, что собирается покинуть город в начале грядущей недели и не планирует забирать с собой  предметы обстановки и большую часть личных вещей. Вполне довольные друг другом, они пожали руки, и Кроули поспешил откланяться.<br/>
</p>
  <p>Возвращаться домой, чтобы сидеть там в четырех стенах и изводить себя,  совершенно не хотелось,  поэтому он решил пройтись до конца улицы, откуда открывался великолепный вид на расстилающуюся внизу долину в окружении гор. На мгновение Кроули пожалел, что не может показать эту красоту Азирафелю... хотя, пожалуй, не существовало в мире красот, которые он не хотел бы разделить со своим ангелом.<br/>
</p>
  <p> ...Ибо по-настоящему Кроули желал лишь одного - чтобы Азирафель был рядом. Всегда и везде.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>